The invention relates to firing mechanisms for portable rocket launchers, and particularly a pivotable pistol grip firing mechanism for use in positioning the launcher and providing for safe and controlled release of the energy of a thermal battery contained within the pistol grip to arm and fire a rocket contained within the launcher.
The availability of small folding fin stabilized rockets which can be fired by one man from a lightweight portable launcher greatly increases fire power combat effectiveness of infantry units against targets in the field. Because of their use under adverse conditions, such launchers must be safe and convenient to carry, rugged, yet quickly and accurately fired. They must also be relatively inexpensive.
Because of their size, effectiveness and adaptability, percussion activated thermal batteries are convenient to use in the firing mechanism of such launchers to provide an electrical impulse for arming the warhead and igniting the rocket motor. Due to the inherent hazards associated with a rocket motor and warhead, it is of paramount importance that the activation of the thermal battery and resultant firing of the rocket be safe from accidental activation due to rough handling, component failure, and inadvertent or improper operation by the operator.
It is desirable therefore to have a firing mechanism for man-portable rocket launchers that assists in aiming the launcher and provides safety against inadvertent or accidental activation of a rocket contained within the launcher while at the same time is readily transportable and configured to assist the operator in positioning and firing the launcher. The firing mechanism disclosed in this application meets the above requirements.